Best Friend's Justice
by Ravenwood240
Summary: Hermione Granger has a list. The Wizengamot, the Ministry, even their friends are ignoring a lot of people that should be facing Justice. Hermione is not going to allow these criminals to escape Justice, even if she has to administer it herself.
1. The Dursleys

_Hermione Granger takes her crusades to extremes, as we saw with SPEW. This time, she's had seven years to stew over this injustice. That's about six years, eleven months and twenty-nine days longer than I would want that Witch plotting revenge in my direction. Fair warning: Hermione is the brightest Witch of her time and her language will reflect that. You may want a dictionary handy._

_I created the idea of this story, and my Significant Other Greeneyes supplied most of the language and terms. (I have a dictionary, but with Greeneyes around, who needs it?)_

_Dedication the first: To Greeneyes, who has been my Hermione since we were three._

_Dedication the second: To Raven, who can drag me out of a book, (sometimes) break my bones, and still make me enjoy it._

_There will be more of this story, but it will come slowly. I love to write, but Greeneyes doesn't have my obsession about writing and it took me quite some time to get her to write this with me. I make no promises as to when we will reach the end._

_Rewrite Notes: Having had too much time on my hands, no computer access and a hard copy of some of my stories, I just had to change a few things in the story and while that went on, Greeneyes finally consented to help write Chapter two which is going up today as well.  
_

_**Best Friend's Justice**_

_**By Ravenwood240 and Greeneyes**_

_**The Dursleys**_

Hermione Granger was a calm, rational type of person most of the time. Logic and reason were her watchwords and her way of life. She followed the rules and rarely got in trouble.

Most of the time.

Sometimes, something would arouse her emotions, and then calm, rational Hermione would change. Fourth year, it had been S.P.E.W., and almost every year, it was something to do with Harry Potter.

That wasn't really a surprise, as Harry had been her closest friend for seven years now. One thing that raised her emotions, though, absolutely no one knew about.

For seven years, she'd watched Harry come to Hogwarts, skinny, shy and with a haunted look in his eyes that wouldn't go away until nearly Halloween. It would come back about a week before the end of the year, and Hermione hated it.

She knew about the Dursleys, of course. Harry had very few close friends, and she was the only one he had that he could talk about anything serious about. Ron was a good friend, (most of the time) but he had the typical boy attitude, that serious feelings were something you hid and only looked at under the covers at night.

Hermione had carefully tracked everything Harry let drop or told her about the life he led at the Dursley's, and with every abuse, each neglect, her hatred grew. By sixth year, Hermione had to leave her wand in her trunk to avoid cursing the Dursleys on sight.

It was a trip to Diagon Alley that summer that gave her the idea. She'd snuck into Knockturn Alley, looking for a book on Dark curses, hoping to find something that would help Harry destroy the final Horcruxes.

She hadn't found anything in that regard, but she had found something else. A thin black book with two straps on it, holding it closed. The spine of the book read, 'Muggle Baiting, A Guide to Tormenting Them and Not Getting Caught.'

She'd skimmed the book, and then bought it, raising the eyebrows of the clerk, who offered to sell her a few things not in plain view. She'd declined, pleading the lack of time and promised to return later.

She had read the book, disgusted at the mindset that made such a book possible, while admitting to herself that she needed the information in it. She recognized the hypocrisy in her thinking, but this once, she didn't care.

The book detailed several things you could do to Muggles, which would be written off by Muggles and Wizards alike as bad luck or other "normal" occurrences.

For the first time, Hermione found herself stumped by an intellectual puzzle. She had to do something to the Dursleys that was equal to Harry's torment for sixteen years, while remaining within her moral guidelines. Since she would not have given them an instant of pity if Bellatrix Lestrange had found them that was a very difficult thing to do. It took her nearly six months to find the vengeance she wanted, one that stayed within the things she was willing to do, that wouldn't make her Dark in her own eyes, but that would be justice for the things they'd done to Harry.

By the time she'd decided on their punishment, she'd been out of Hogwarts for three months and Harry had killed Voldemort nearly four months earlier. The final battle had cost too much, with Ginny, Ron, Percy, Colin and Lavender all dying, and more than a dozen others had been in St. Mungo's for a week or more. More people had died, but Hermione hadn't known Diggle or the real Moody that well, and the others she hadn't known at all.

The final battle had interrupted her plans for two weeks, until the night Harry had come to her parent's house, drunk as a Lord. He'd been a morose and verbose drunk, and Hermione had learned things about the Dursleys in his drunken ramblings that infuriated her all over again.

Harry had slept off his excesses on the couch and hadn't even remembered what he said the next morning. Hermione didn't have that problem. She remembered every word, and in the middle of his rambling, she'd found the perfect punishment.

It had taken her nearly two months to set it up, and it had only been her fame as the one that had destroyed the last three Horcruxes so Harry could kill Voldemort that had made it possible at all.

Finally, she was ready for the confrontation. Three people knew about her plans, the head of the DMLE, Kingsley Shacklebolt and two Weasleys, Bill and Charlie, all of whom were under an Unbreakable Vow.

Bill and Charlie went to the Dursley's with her, but they stayed outside while she went into No. 4 Privet Dr.

Hermione had opened the door with a simple "Alohomora" and walked in during the Dursley's dinner.

They stared at her. "Here, now!" Vernon had started to bluster, only to fall silent when Hermione pointed her wand at him.

Hermione stared at them and something in her face made them go pale.

"You three are the most scabious, evil, stupid and obscene pile of scoria I have ever seen," was Hermione's opening statement. "For seven years I watched what you did to Harry, and I couldn't do anything about it. Your torments, abuses and insults did not go unremarked or unremembered, though. I remember them all, and more, I know how you treated Harry all his life."

Hermione pointed her wand at Vernon when he started to rise. "Sit down and shut up or I will turn you into a swine and take you to the butcher right now."

Vernon sat down and Dudley, remembering the tail Hagrid had given him, fainted. Hermione watched him fall to the floor, cracking his head and causing a small cut that started bleeding. When Petunia cried out and started to get up, Hermione pointed her wand at her. "Sit!" she barked. "He won't die. I won't allow it... yet."

The two adults looked at her in fear. This madwoman was glaring at them and she had one of those freak sticks. "I thought of all sorts of things to do to you. I was going to seal up your house and set it on fire, but that would be over too quick. Then, I thought about making you immortal, and setting you on fire, with an ever burning fire, but that was a bit too extreme."

Hermione stared at them, judging their fear. "Then, I thought about turning you all into Wizards, so you would become the very freaks you hate, but it can't be done." Hermione sighed. "A pity, that. It would have been perfect."

"Finally, I narrowed it down to two choices. I wanted to turn you all into brood sows, so you can give birth to piglets and actually contribute something to the world. I was talked out of that one, since your piglets might not be real piglets and that would be sick, for the people that ate them."

Petunia joined Dudley on the floor as she fainted. Hermione watched her fall calmly. "Two down, one to go."

She turned her attention to Vernon. "There is a curse called the Imperious, you corpulent mucus, that would make you do whatever I told you to do. I could make you walk to the police station and turn yourself in as a child molester, but I'm not going to. I want your punishment to last a certain amount of time and then end."

Vernon found his voice. "How long?" he quavered, watching her wand closely.

Hermione watched his eyes. "Exactly one Saros. You can look it up yourself if you don't know how long that is. Now, I offer you your choice. For the time of a Saros, you can suffer from rampant incurable Sarcoidosis or you can be treated exactly as you treated Harry. Choose now. You have one minute before I choose for you."

Hermione waved her wand and a glowing number appeared in the air. It flickered from 60 to 59 as Vernon paled even more. "What is that Sarcodsis thing?"

Hermione sniffed. "If you are too ignorant or stupid to know, I'm not going to tell you."

Vernon looked around desperately. "You can't do this. There are laws."

Hermione stared at him coldly. "There are laws against abuse, and moral laws against the things you did. Harry is a hero to the entire Wizard world, you asinine aspergillosis. They aren't going to do anything to help you, especially since the head Auror is aware of what I am doing." Hermione smiled thinly, a smile that made Vernon break out in a cold sweat. "I can deal with any Muggle police myself," she said, waving her wand at Vernon who flinched.

The small glowing display flickered to 48 as Vernon paled even more. "Please," he begged, sweat falling from his chins. "I'll pay you-"

"Pay!? You think you can buy your free of this?" Hermione was coldly furious. "You pathetic, pustulous putrilage. No amount of money is going to save you from this." She smiled again. "I will allow you one other choice right now. If you geld that great granuloma and yourself right now, I'll go away, happy knowing that your seed will never contaminate the gene pool again."

Vernon paled even more and clutched himself. "I will not!" he said shrilly.

Hermione watched the numbers countdown to thirty before looking at Vernon again. "Time is running out," she reminded him.

"Wait," said Vernon hastily. "Can you wait one minute and answer a question?"

Hermione flicked her wand and the display stopped. "What question?"

"You said we would suffer that sarcodis stuff or be treated like Harry. What does 'treated like Harry' mean?"

Hermione considered the question for a second and nodded. "You should know what I will do." She pulled a small bag out of her robes and reached inside. She showed Vernon a potion. "I have enough potions to return all three of you to an approximate age of one year. After I return each of you to that age, I will give you to certain families that I have found, people that will treat you exactly as you have treated Harry. Since all of those families are Wizard folk, you will be freaks, and treated exactly as you treated Harry, as second class citizens."

Vernon sagged and thought about his choices. "This isn't fair," he said, "all we wanted was to be normal and that freak—."

Hermione hissed and flicked her wand at Vernon. His head rocked back as if he'd been struck by a powerful blow to the chin. "All Harry wanted was a family. You denied him that, tortured him and created a life that would have broken anyone less than Harry. You abused and mistreated a baby and a child that was left with you, an unforgivable act in anyone, let alone family." Hermione fought down her rage at Vernon and resisted the urge to hit him again He understood physical violence and it wouldn't have nearly the effect on him that she wanted. "Make your decision."

Hermione restarted the timer and sat calmly watching it count down. When the timer hit zero, she cast a full body bind on Vernon and the other two, levitating the three of them into the living room.

She knew Vernon had tried to say something as her spell hit, but that didn't matter to her. She woke the other two and began laying out her potions. "I gave Vernon his chance to choose your punishment, a whole minute to make his choice. He didn't make it in that minute, so now I get to choose what I'm going to do to you."

She turned to Dudley first, examining him as if he was nothing more than a specimen on a board. "I'm going to inflict your punishment first. That way, your parents can watch helplessly as you suffer, and they will know what is happening to you for the next eighteen years while they can do nothing about it." Her voice was low, quiet and completely without tone or inflection.

Hermione spent a minute sending a strange sort of Patronus message off and then set to work on Dudley. She fed him a number of potions and cast several spells on him, standing between him and the elder Dursleys so they couldn't see what was happening. When she was done, she stepped back and watched his parents stare at their baby.

And baby he was, a small tyke of about one year old. The Dursleys couldn't say anything or move, but their horror shone brightly in their eyes and their attempts to speak or move were plain. Dudley had great huge lesions and tubercles all over his body, including one in his right eye. He looked up at Hermione and the panic in his eyes was clear. "Pleth," he lisped, "make me normal."

Hermione squatted down, looking him in the eye. "You should have thought of the consequences of your actions years ago, you papulopustular rosacea. Now, you will grow up just as Harry did, a freak without any friends. In your case, this will end the day your body reaches the age of Wizard adulthood at seventeen. Maybe by then you will have learned your lesson."

Hermione looked up as someone entered the room. He glared at Hermione while he rubbed his forearm. "How did you do that?"

Hermione smiled. "I did some research. The Dark Mark is a permanent thing, even with Voldemort dead. It can be manipulated by anyone with a bit of work and a modified Protean Charm. Now, would you like to know why I called you?"

The former Death Eater looked around. "Tell me what you want."

"I want to make a deal with you. I wrote it down, so that there can be no errors." Hermione gave him a sheet of parchment. The older man took it and began reading.

When he was done, he looked at Dudley and then Hermione. "Let me get this straight. I take this, this thing, and raise it as if it was a Squib of my family. When it turns seventeen, I let it go and we're done. In return, you show me how to shield my mark from whatever you did and never tell anyone that I have it."

Hermione nodded. "You may not kill the thing, or use an Unforgivable on it, but other than that, I don't care what you do with it." Hermione smiled at Vernon and watched him pale more. "In fact, you may want to be creative in raising it. These are the people that raised Harry Potter and helped make him into the man that killed Voldemort."

The Death Eater looked at them again. "These are those Muggles? The ones that made Potter able to endure so much?" He looked at them and his eyes were hot. "If you people only knew about the things we wanted to do to you and now fate is delivering one of you into my hands."

"No, I am delivering him. Do we have a deal?" The man simply nodded, eyes still on Vernon.

Hermione gave him two scrolls and signed a third. Magic flared around her as she did so, and the man looked at that third parchment and nodded. "Short, to the point and covering the loopholes. Very nice." He signed one of the scrolls she had given him and looked at the second. "A bit of work?" He looked at Hermione with some respect. "If this is a bit of work to you, I wish you'd been on our side."

Hermione shrugged. "Voldemort was too interested in power. If he'd been a little more interested in changing the wizard world and a little less bloody, I might have considered it."

The man picked Dudley up. "Hopefully, we'll never meet again."

"Before you go, you should know that two more of your former colleagues will be collecting these two. You should get together sometimes and let them see what each of them is going through."

The man stopped and looked at her. "You're a hard woman, Miss Granger. At least Bella was just insane. You are just as cold, but you're also sane."

Hermione smiled coldly. "Not about these people, I'm not. I would love to be able to give them to Bella, but Neville took that option from me. Besides, they wouldn't have lived long enough under her care."

The man shivered. "If you ever come after me, please let me know. I think I'd rather go to Azkaban that suffer through whatever you come up with."

After he left, Hermione turned to Petunia. "Your turn, and then Vernon. Both of you shall suffer the same fate Dudley did." Hermione set to work after sending another message off. She looked at Petunia. "You though, are going to have two added torments. Since you should have protected your sister's child from these other two, I am going to give you two little bonuses. First, any Wizard that touches you sexually after you achieve puberty will arouse you to the point you will allow him to do whatever he wants to you." Hermione merely watched her as Petunia's eyes filled with horror. "For sixteen years, you buggered Harry's life up." Hermione cocked her head and considered Petunia's tears coldly. "I am simply returning the favour."

Hermione cast a few more spells. "The second part of your punishment is tied to your sex drive. You're going to be extraordinarily fertile, Petunia, and all of your children will be magical." Hermione sighed. "I couldn't add magic to you, but in trying to find a way I did find a way to insure that all of your children would have some type of magic. They may not be Wizards or Witches, but they will be something not normal, by your standards."

Hermione finished with Petunia and turned to Vernon. "How does it feel, knowing that your family is being tortured and that there isn't a thing you can do about it? I hope it feels a lot like being locked in a small closet and fed through the door." Hermione ignored the panicked looks that were the only things the two adults could do and finished with Vernon.

Two more visitors came and left again with babies, until only Hermione was left in the house and the two Wizards that had acted as her back up in case something went wrong came inside. Bill looked at her. "Who were those men, and what exactly did you do?"

Hermione looked at Bill. "I don't think you really want to know, Bill, even if the oath I swore didn't keep me from speaking of it. Suffice it to say, that they will understand exactly what they did to Harry as he grew up before their punishment is over."

She looked around the house. "Fidelius the house, Bill and use Charlie as the secret keeper. It will be waiting for them when they come back." She looked at the house, fighting the desire to burn it down.

Hermione Apparated away. At her destination, she sat down at the desk in the small flat no one knew she had. Hermione was a very curious person and sometimes she wanted to study things that most of the world thought were Dark. Not wanting to get a reputation as a Dark Witch, she had this place, where she could study anything without disturbing the foolish fears of people that didn't understand.

No bit of magic or wizardry was Good or Evil. It was all just power. The good or evil in magic came from the way it was used.

Hermione took out a long list and carefully scratched the first three names off of the list. She looked at the next name.

She snarled silently. She'd have to think of something truly special for this git.

_**OoOoOoO The Author, Here and Now. OoOoOoO**_

_Hermione can be insanely obsessive about her causes. She'll break rules and traditions to accomplish whatever she thinks is right in the name of her causes. Add the fact that she loves Harry, either as a brother or a lover, depending on your ship and an intelligence that is scary, and I find this scenario entirely too possible. Hermione has shown a willingness to break rules if she thought it would achieve a higher goal._

_Sort of like Albus Dumbledore and his "Greater Good"._

_Regarding Greeneyes' dedication, the broken bones were an accident, and she forgave me almost as soon as the cast was off, but she's never let me forget it._

_I love her anyway._

_Raven_

_**OoOoOoO Greeneyes, Here and Now. OoOoOoO**_

_I have watched Raven obsess about Harry Potter four years now, and I have offered her a bit of advice now and then, but this is the first time she's asked me to be Hermione. I like Hermione. She is everything a woman should be._

_I am nicer than Raven, so here are the definitions of all the words that most people will not recognize in this story._

_Sarcoidosis: a disease of unknown cause, characterized by granulomatous tubercles of the skin, lymph nodes, lungs, eyes, and other structures._

_Saros: the period of 223 synodic months, equaling 6585.32 days or 18 years, 11.32 days (or 10.32 days if 5 leap years occur in the interval), after which eclipses repeat but are shifted 120° west._

_Scoria: The refuse, dross or slag left after melting or smelting metal, scum._

_Scabious: Covered with or consisting of scabs, scabby._

_Aspergillosis: An infection or disease caused by a mold of the genus Aspergillus, characterized by granulomatous lesions of the lungs, skin, etc._

_I love you too._

_Greeneyes_


	2. Severus Snape

_Hermione has been plotting revenge on Harry's behalf. She's already made the Dursley's pay and now, she's after another of Harry's torturers. The only problem is... he's sort of hard to reach. I'm not saying anything more._

_**Best Friend's Justice**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Severus Snape**_

Hermione looked around her laboratory one more time. Gillyweed, check. She went over her list slowly and methodically as she put each item away in her bag. When she was finished she crossed to her desk and looked at the list with the first three names crossed off.

She checked the time and nodded. It was time to go. It had been seventeen weeks since the Dursleys had been dealt with and it was well past time to deal with this person. She Apparated out, appearing on the edge of an ocean.

Hermione smiled slightly at a random thought as she chewed the Gillyweed. She might be the very first person to ever want to break into Azkaban. She dove into the cold water as the Gillyweed began working and cast a spell that made her swim faster than any dolphin. It had taken less than five trips to find Azkaban Island and Hermione couldn't believe that more people hadn't found it.

Sirius Black had managed to swim from the island to shore as a dog. That seriously limited the distance it could be from shore. A couple of trips by broomstick, to find a rough area that she always seemed to miss and then a couple of trips underwater had pinpointed the location of the island for her.

Since the next name on her list was spending the rest of his life here, she had to come out here. She couldn't tell anyone why she wanted to see Severus Snape, mostly because she didn't think many of them would approve of what she was going to do to him.

If the Dementors were still here, she'd have counted Snape's account paid, but the Dementors were gone, destroyed in the final months of Voldemort's war. Azkaban was still a top security prison, but it was no longer the stuff of nightmares.

Hermione was going to change that for one very special prisoner. Snape had done many things to Harry over the years, but Hermione was out here to repay one particular period of torture. She slowed as she neared the wards she had carefully mapped out on her last trip.

She came to the surface and swallowed the first of her potions. Seconds later, a two metre Great White shark was swimming toward the island. The first time Hermione had tried this, she'd chosen a much smaller fish, figuring stealth was better for her mission. That had only lasted until something tried to eat her. Hermione came in close to the island and found the small cave carved out of the stone cliffs by the actions of the ocean. She swam inside and waited for the potion to wear off.

As it did she stood up and moved to the back of the cave. There was a small area that couldn't be seen from outside and she changed out of her wet clothes. A simple spell had kept the contents of her bag dry and she dressed swiftly. She was on a time table here.

She strapped the bag to her side and took the second potion.

A few seconds later an observer might have seen a large spider scurry out of the cave and start up the cliff, if there had been any observers.

Thirty minutes later Hermione was peering in the ninth barred window. If spiders could have smiled, Hermione would have. Severus Snape was stretched out on the bed. Since he was sleeping, Hermione crawled into the room and waited for the potion to end.

As soon as she felt the change beginning, Hermione prepared to act. As soon as she had hands her wand was out and pointing at Snape. While she watched him she took two more potions. She draped an Invisibility Cloak over herself and checked the time. She nodded in satisfaction. The guards wouldn't be making their rounds for another hour. She had plenty of time to do what she had to do.

As soon as she was certain that no one could detect her, she immobilized Snape. She had no intention of letting him see her. He had to think what was happening to him was him going insane.

Hermione used a diluted 'Draught of Living Death' potion on Snape, insuring that he would sleep through what she was about to do. To be certain he wouldn't feel anything, she feel him a general anaesthetic as well.

She laid the first cloth out, covering Snape's head except for his right eye. She took out her scalpel and carefully cut the cornea of his eye, baring the lens. She used a spell to hold the cut open as she carefully pulled the iris to the side, exposing the lens of the eye. She held them in place with another spell as she pulled up the lens slightly to expose the anterior chamber underneath it.. With the eye ready she took a small vial out of her bag and used a spell to take out the minuscule object in the vial. She found the spot her research had told her would be the best place for it and laid it in place. She had to redo it twice before she was satisfied with the placement.

A few seconds work, one potion and two spells later, the eye was the same as it had been before she came in with the exception of a tiny gem chip inside it, sandwiched between the lens and the anterior chamber.

Five minutes later, the left eye was finished and she was turning Snape on his side to begin stage two of her plan. Hermione used a small speculum to spread the external auditory meatus until she could see the tympanic membrane.

She took a deep breath and made a tiny incision in the membrane to expose the malleus. Holding the cut open she inserted another of the tiny gem chips between the malleus and the membrane. She used a potion to permanently fix it in place and two drops of another potion to heal the cut she had made.

Ten minutes later the other ear was finished and she was ready for stage three of her plan. She turned Snape over and made a lateral incision between the first and second lumbar vertebrae. She exposed the meninges and cut it until she reached the dorsal column. Three small chips went in here and it only took a few minutes to seal the hole up.

When she was finished, she cast a spell on the unconscious man and watched as he glowed slightly, with nine bright spots where she had planted the gems. The glow faded and Hermione went back to work.

Hermione frowned as she began setting up for the last part of her plan. That last bit may have made this totally useless. Not even magic could heal most spinal injuries and if she had made even the slightest slip in that last procedure, this one would never have any effect on Snape. She thought about it for a minute while she set up for the last chip.

She shrugged. While she would prefer that her entire plan worked, she'd accept just the eyes and ears, if Snape was paralysed from the waist down forever.

The next gem was quickly set in the wall of the cell, high up in the corner. Hermione put her things away and drank the potion that would turn her back into a spider. Outside the cell she planted the last gem chip in a crevice by the window. She returned to the cave and dried her swimming clothes before putting them back on and making the return trip.

Safely back in her flat, she set up the bronze backed mirror she had made. Precisely set around the rim were nine gems. If anyone could compare them, each of these nine gems exactly matched one of the gems she had left at the prison.

Hermione pointed her wand at the mirror and watched with satisfaction as it showed a view of Snape's cell as seen from the gem in the corner.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Severus Snape woke up feeling more refreshed than he had since being sentenced to this place. He stood up and froze. There was a taste in his mouth. He closed his eyes and rolled his tongue around, trying to place it. Some sort of anaesthetic potion, although he wasn't sure which one it was.

He was trying to determine why he had been given such a potion when he caught sight of something from the corner of his eye. He jerked his head around and for just an instant he saw and heard Harry Potter laughing at him.

The image and sound faded even as he realized what he was looking at. Severus spent the next hour checking himself closely, looking for any evidence that something had been done to him. He heard the guards coming and looked at the door.

The guard opened the little flap they pushed his food though and Snape hurried to catch the bowl before it spilled, knowing from long experience that if he didn't the guards wouldn't replace any that spilled. As he took the bowl, the guard spoke. "Your sentence has been commuted. You'll be released tomorrow morning when the boat arrives." The guard spat noisily. "I hope to see you again, scum. Some place and time when I don't have to worry about the regulations." He slammed the flap shut as Snape stood there frozen.

Snape ate his food, wondering if the guard had been playing a cruel joke or if something had really changed.

The next morning Snape was jerked out of sleep by a sound he hadn't heard in almost two years. He blinked as his cell door opened. "Get out here, or I'll close it again."

Snape jumped out of bed, hope blazing in his breast. He was getting out of here. Not all the comments, insults, threats and minor cruelties could ruin his mood as they gave him back all his possessions. One of the guards tucked his wand in his belt. "You'll get this back on shore, scum. Not one minute sooner."

Snape just nodded and followed the guard outside, where his first view of the sun in two years brought tears to his eyes, both from emotion and its brightness. He followed the guard to the boat and not even the rocking of the small boat ruined his mood.

The boat turned toward a small quay and Severus felt his heart leap. He was just seconds from freedom. These was someone waiting on the quay and he looked up.

Harry Potter smiled at him. "Sorry, Snivellus, I changed my mind. Rot in hell."

Severus Snape looked around the small cell he'd come to know so intimately over the last two years and began to laugh, a high, maniacal sound that had nothing of humour in it but much of despair.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Hermione watched as her first scenario played out perfectly. She could create anything for Snape and the gems in his eyes, ears and spinal cord would insure that it was completely real for him, until she ended it.

She already had a dozen scenes in the mirror, that would play out randomly and at random intervals. She smiled and crossed over to her desk. She sat down and crossed another name off of her list.

She looked at the next name and sighed. This one was already dead. She scratched it off and checked the rest of the list. That one was dead, Bella was dead, Ron was dead, in fact, most of these people were dead.

She crossed out all the dead people and made a fresh list. With the top four gone, that only left three more names to punish for the things they had done to Harry.

Petunia Dursley

Vernon Dursley

Dudley Dursley

Severus Snape

Delores Umbridge

Draco Malfoy

Albus Dumbledore

_**OoOoOoO The Author, Here and Now. OoOoOoO**_

_As much as I would enjoy thinking up creative and disturbing ways to torture every single person that betrayed, tormented or seriously hurt Harry, I simply don't have time. Those last three have to have a touch of Hermione's justice, but that will end this story. I wish now that I hadn't killed Ron off in the first chapter. Of all the people that betrayed Harry... his betrayed should have been counted among the worst. In fourth year, when he refused to believe Harry, he was his very best mate, supposedly. I don't know about you, but after rereading the books last month, I have to say that if any "Best Friend" of mine treated me like Ron did Harry, I'd have tossed him/her out of my life by the middle of book four at the latest._

_I even know what I would have done to him. A simple inner ear problem, so that he could never fly, Apparate or even walk properly._

_Anyway, I've got a chapter of SOG I'm working on so I'd better get back to it._

_Raven_


End file.
